Tonight and Forever with you
by hotchfan1
Summary: Emily doesn't know what to do. She loves the BAU family but can't pretend that everything is perfect after Doyle. What would she do? Can Hotch stop her from leaving?
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's a new story. But I must be completely honest about it. I'm not really a Prentiss/Hotch shipper but I wanted to try it. Let's see how you like it.**_

**Chapter One**

They were about to get inside the jet when Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, I've got newsflash for you!"

"Okay I'm listening!"

"Are you ready to meet your daughter? She's ready to meet you."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you know who's with Jack?"

"Jack is with Jessica."

He still couldn't believe it! He ended the call.

"Dave, you're in charge of the case. Everybody reports to David."

"Hotch, let us know when Prentiss have the baby!" Morgan stated.

"Yes I will!"

Hotch couldn't walk fast enough to his SUV so he could be with his wife!

"Hey babe I'm here!"

"She's been waiting for you!"

"And I've been waiting for her for the longest time!"

"I know Babe. I know!"

"It's good news that you hadn't boarded the jet."

"I was about to Em."

The Doctor came in and checked Emily and said that she needed to walk for a few minutes.

Hotch helped her get up from the bed. He noticed that she hadn't liked the idea of it.

"So you didn't have time to discuss the case."

"Only a little bit."

After a few turns on the hall they headed back to her room and she sat in the sofa. Emily started complaining about contractions.

~CM-CM-CM~CM-CM-CM~

The Doctor walked once again and checked her and said that they were going to have everything ready for the delivery.

Ten hours later, Aiyana was born. In Emily's and Hotch's eyes she was the most beautiful girl.

"I love you Emily!" he said and got closer to her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too!" she said holding her baby closer to her, "I've made my mind about what we talked about."

"What did you decide?"

"I'm not working for the first five years of her life. I'm not accepting the job offer the Director made to me. I have been going through it back and forth but I don't want to miss anything she will do in the following years."

"I understand."

"You're not mad are you?"

"No I'm not! I am just stunned but not surprised I knew you would say that once the baby was born."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hi. I received your phone call and came to meet my niece! I had to be the first one!" Garcia stated.

Hotch smiled. "Remind me to have her drug tested."

Garcia carried the little girl in her arms and few minutes later returned back the baby and took a quick picture after Hotch reminded her that the team needed her.

"I'll let you know when we get home so you can visit her." Emily said.

"Okay then! See you soon!"

Aaron got Aiyana from Emily's arms and carried her. "I don't want to live my girls alone but I'll go and pick up Jack to meet his sister."

Thirty minutes later after Hotch left Emily was holding her little girl when the door opened and Jack rushed inside all excited.

"I brought you food." Hotch said to Emily who handed the baby to Aaron.

"Let me see her!" Jack protested.

"Wait buddy!" Aaron said and signaling Jack to sit on the sofa. He gently put the little girl in his legs.

"She's so pretty Daddy!"

* * *

**_What did you think about the first chapter? Please read and REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Peoples sorry I hadn't uploaded sooner but I have a life besides writing and lots of CM and NCIS! So with this said here's the new chapter! Enjoy! Oh I almost forgot to mention but Will is not in the picture. I decided not to write him in story. I'll explain it in further chapters.**_

**Chapter Two**

_Eleven months before_

Hotch knew there was something wrong with Prentiss. She seemed distant like the time with Doyle. He didn't want to go back to that time when he thought he had lost her forever.

It was Saturday morning a day off. He wasn't going to ruin Jack's day. They had managed to build somehow of "sleeping bag." He heard the doorbell ring and opened it and let Beth in.

His phone started ringing. "Hotchner."

"Hotch, Derek is not answering his phone. Do you happen to know something?" JJ asked.

"No. Hey I'll call you back. Someone's calling me."

Hotch ended the phone call with JJ and answered the other line. "Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, you and your team are needed at a bank robbery."

"Isn't there another team available?"

"All of them are working on other cases out of Quantico and there's something more. A Federal Agent is held captive inside the bank."

"Who's the Agent?"

"It's Agent Derek Morgan."

"I'll get in contact with the rest of the team."

He dialed JJ's number. "Jareau."

"JJ I know where Derek is at."

"Where is he?"

"JJ have you seen the news?"

"Hotch, I don't understand what you're trying to say but yes about the bank? Yes."

"Well, Derek is inside that bank."

There was silence at the other side of the line and he could hear Henry calling JJ. After he ended his phone call with JJ he called the rest of the team.

"Buddy I know I promised but I have to report to work."

He left Jack with Beth and went straight to the bank.

A Metro PD Detective was dead. They were asking for a lot of things to get out of the country. Hotch had to work on the rescue mission and asked for the children and women out but wasn't working.

They started killing person and they wouldn't stop till they gave them what they want. Strauss was there on the orders of the Director of the FBI.

"We have to go in there!" JJ said.

"It's too risky!" Rossi said.

"Aaron please!" JJ said.

It was the first time he had heard her call him by his first name and the sadness in her voice.

"Let's go!" he said.

They worked on it and as they were walking to go in there was an explosion.

Hotch and JJ went inside the bank to look for Morgan. They went walked out of the bank through the side door. JJ found Morgan's wallet. JJ opened it only to see the picture of them and Henry.

"They know where we live. His driver license is missing. It's my fault! I've shouldn't have said anything about the money."

"JJ it's not your fault! You didn't know that they were going to rob the bank."

They drove to JJ's house and she was about to get down.

"Wait you need some distraction." He got off and walked to the neighbor's house and started playing with the kids who were playing outside.

He saw her walk into the house. Few minutes later he walked in only to find the Unsub in the floor. His phone rang and he answered.

"JJ, Morgan is going to be ok. He's at the hospital."

They drove to the hospital in silence. When they got there Hotch waited with Henry who were within hearing range while JJ was with Morgan.

"Ask me again!"

"Jennifer Jareau will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Yes! There's a chapel here!"

"I'm not the one who's supposed to be wearing a dress."

~CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM~

Preparing a wedding wasn't an easy task especially when the bride didn't know about it and everything was kept a secret and in a rush and the worst part was that they were doing it under the bride's nose!

While Garcia entertained JJ and Henry all day Emily got everything ready. She called Hotch and let him know about it. Adding to the stress the fact that she was thinking of leaving the BAU but she wasn't so sure if she wanted to accept the job offer Clyde made to her about the Interpol.

What it seemed worse for Emily was that Hotch was still with Beth. This was supposed to be JJ's and Morgan's happy day she was not going to spoil their days.

She called everyone about the plans. The only ones that knew about it was Hotch, Garcia and her and of course the groom. She began to get ready and head out.

She was the first one to get there at the Historic Whitehall Manor. They chose for the wedding reception to be outside and she was impressed on how it looked. Everyone else started arriving. First to arrive was Rossi, and then Reid, Garcia, Hotch, Beth and Jack, the last to arrive was the groom and bride.

"So again why are you so dressed up?" JJ asked as they arrived.

Em got closer to her and said, "because it's your wedding day!"

"You're joking!"

"No she's not!" JJ's mom said coming behind her.

After the wedding reception she was just standing.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No. Right now is not the right moment."

"Okay then. Let me know when you want to. You want to dance?"

"Yes I'd love to." She said. _Why did I agree?_ She thought.

She danced with everybody at the wedding. She hadn't made up her mind about the job offer. The Bride and Groom were about to cut the cake. Henry who loved cake so much wasn't even paying attention because he was learning magic tricks from his Godfather.

"Henry, you're Mommy is calling you!" Derek stated and Henry saw the cake and run to his Mommy to get the piece of cake leaving Reid in the middle of the trick.

She was tired but she didn't want to drive home good thing she had made a reservation at the nearest hotel.

Monday morning came in a blur. She had thought about what she wanted to do. She walked from her desk up to the catwalk into Hotch's office. She felt everyone's stares on her. The door to his office was opened but she still knocked and he was on the phone and signaled her to enter.

"Jessica, I know. How is he doing? Yes, I'll call you later thank you Jess!" And then he hung up the phone.

Once inside the office she closed the door and handed him a manila folder.

"What's this?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm asking for a three month leave of absence."

"Prentiss,"

"Hotch, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm constantly looking behind me and certainly as if someone was following me!"

"Emily, is it really that bad?" He said getting up and walked towards the windows and closed the blinds.

"I have nightmares and every time it's mostly the same Doyle manages to kill one of you! I just want to get away!" She didn't mention that in most of her nightmares it was him Doyle kills.

"Are you going to accept Easter's job offer?" he asked.

"How do you know? I still don't know!"

She started crying and she looked down and suddenly she felt his arms around her. After a while he walked back to his desk.

"Are you really sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes to the leave of absence." She said.

Hotch nodded with his head and signed the paper. Somehow deep down she didn't want for him to sign the papers for him to fight it. But he had asked and she said yes and now she doubted herself.

Most of the morning had gone in a blur no major case to work on. The day was almost coming to an end. She noticed that only Hotch, and Dave, and Emily where the last to leave.

"So it's definite then? You and Beth are not together anymore? How's Jack taking it?" Dave asked Hotch. They didn't even notice that she was behind them.

"Yes. Dave. After the wedding when I dropped her off at her house she said we needed to talk but it was too late. Yesterday morning she ended it up. Jack isn't really too happy. He doesn't understand but he cried for her."

She waited for them to get a little ahead of her but she was curious as why she ended it up with Hotch. She started walking again and said goodbye to them. She felt bad when she told them about her leave of absence and how they took it. Now she was more confused. She didn't know if she made the right choice.

* * *

**_What did you think? Please read and REVIEW!_**

**_Please don't hate me! It will get better I pinky promise!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**As promised this chapter is when the party starts people! Hope you enjoy. **_

**Chapter Three**

Jack didn't want to go home with Aaron he wanted to stay with Jessica. He understood that so he left him with Jessica.

"_Aaron, don't tell me you don't feel anything for her because I know you do! I saw it when you both danced."_

"_Beth, I…"_

"_I'm sorry but I guess this is our goodbye. Go and look for Emily and tell her you love her before it's too late! Since the day of the triathlon I knew that it has always been her and I can't compete with that!"_

That's what he remembered from his conversation with Beth. Now he was thinking if it was too late already.

He was changing into his pajamas when the doorbell rang. When he looked through the peephole there she was standing. He surely knew that he was in love with her when she found him after Foyet had stabbed him. He opened the door.

"Hotch, why did she leave you?"

"She always knew that it was you."

"It was me what?"

"That it's you the one I love."

"Hotch, I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"Please, don't go!"

"I need to. It doesn't feel like home anymore. I didn't mention in the morning that in my dreams the person who died the most it was you! I wake up crying!"

"I'm going to miss you!"

"I'm going to miss you too! Let me stay with you tonight."

He gave her a hug and kissed her.

When he woke up the next morning she wasn't there anymore. She left a note.

_Baby, it's only three months. I'll be back for you. Wait for me. Last night was one of the best nights of my life! I love you! I'll call you soon!_

Hotch was a little disappointed she had left but deep down he saw it coming and was happy for her. He got out of bed and started to get ready to head out to work. He got his phone and dialed Jess's phone.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes. Wait. Jack you want to talk to your Dad?"

"Hi Daddy!"

"Buddy I'm going to work you behave and be good to Aunt Jess."

After a few minutes of talking with Jess and Jack he hung up the phone and got out of the apartment and walk to his car.

_These are going to be three long months!_ He thought as he was walking out of the elevator. He kept the blinds closed but he could feel that they were staring towards his office.

There was a knock on the door. "Hotch, everything is ready!"

"Wheels up in thirty minutes."

"Is it me or is Hotch happier today?" Garcia asked. Nobody said anything. "He's standing behind me right?"

"Garcia, what do you got about the case?" Hotch asked seriously. She might not be a profiler but surely she noticed things.

She began to talk about the case when Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"I might guess you're on the jet on a case!"

"You guessed right! How are you?"

"Really good in the airplane bound to Spain."

"Spain? Wow! I might had suspected Italy or maybe France!" He said with a huge smile.

"I'm not taking a chance with France again! Those were the hardest moments ever!"

"Yes I knew that but I was just joking with you!"

"I love you and miss you! I'll call you later on you must be busy!"

"Me too! I'll be waiting for your call! You know me always busy and I have five ears hearing my conversation. Bye."

He hung up the phone and gave no explanation as to who he was talking to and they continued to talk about the case.

~CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM~

She called Clyde as soon as she hung up with Hotch and let him know that she wasn't accepting the job offer. She was no longer sure if leaving was the right decision. She was going to give it at least one month try. _He said five ears. Garcia might be with them!_ She thought.

At exactly a month since she had arrived at Spain she noticed that some foods cause her to vomit. She decided to go to the doctor and found out that she was pregnant! As soon as she got out she dialed Hotch's phone.

"Hotchner."

"Oops I keep forgetting we are in different time zones."

"Yes I've noticed. We just solved a case and now boarding the plane to head back home."

"I'm beginning to feel homesick already!"

"So soon?" he asked laughing.

"I'm missing you and the team. You guys are home."

"As you happen to know I live in DC and I call it home."

"I know that my Smart Man!"

"That I am and I was just trying to be funny but I'm tired!"

"I'm sorry. Call me when you have the time!"

"Okay. I'll call you!"

"I miss you and love you!"

"Me too B-Bye!"

She laughed. "You're really tired but I know what you meant."

"I know Bye!"

She ended the phone call and called for a taxi. That's when she decided to go back home. She got back to the hotel and called the airline and got her plane tickets. She packed her things and headed to the airport. She was ready to go home with Aaron and the team and to tell them that she was expecting a child.

She boarded the plane that would take her home. She didn't call him or hint in any way that she was going home. When her plane landed she went straight to his apartment. She had the perfect excuse. She had left her car there!

He would probably be home. She rang the doorbell.

"Hi Aaron!"

"Come on in! When did you get here?"

"I just got here!"

Jack came out of the restroom and run to her "Emmy! You are here!"

She started Skyping with Aaron and Jack heard him laugh and wanted to Skype too! That's how everything started with Jack! He would ask Aaron to Skype with Emmy.

"Yes I'm here and I'm here to stay!"

"Are you staying here with us?"

"If you're Dad wants too!"

"Yes Daddy say yes!" Jack said jumping excitedly.

"Okay but buddy it's time for you to go to sleep!"

Jack didn't like that.

"If you want to I can tug you in!"

Jack smiled and nodded. After putting Jack in bed she walked to the kitchen where Aaron had put some coffee pot.

"I know you're waiting for an answer as to why I came back so early."

"Yes."

"So I found out today that I am pregnant!"

"Baby, that's great news!" He said giving her a hug. "I've really missed you. Hey what if we marry tomorrow?"

"What? What have you done to the real Hotchner?"

"He's still here!" he said pointing to his heart.

"Okay!"

They headed to bed and try to sleep. In fact she was so tired that as soon as her head touched the pillow she fell asleep. The next morning Aaron and Emily were woken up by Jack.

They explained to Jack that Emily was going to be a Mommy and they were getting married. Few hours later they were Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner! She couldn't still believe it but she was happy!

* * *

**_What did you think? Please read and REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello peoples...here's another chapter...I'm really excited about it...and I don't even know why...but hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter Four**

Hotch and Emily had agreed that as soon as her leave of absence was over they would tell the team they were together.

He had to go out in another case. This one he knew was going to be a hard one to work on. The case involved under aged teenagers missing. He had asked for permission if he could borrow Ashley for this one.

They were all on the jet discussing about the case when Hotch's phone rang.

"There goes the mystery girl." JJ said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Ashley asked.

"We know it's a girl because his voice changes and his expression is softer." Morgan answered.

"Hotchner."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes. Did you need something?"

"No I was just feeling a little sick and Jack went with Jess. So I'm home alone."

"I thought Jess was out on business."

"Yes she was but she got here last night and called if she could spend some time with him and he agreed."

"That sounds a lot like him." He got up from his seat and walked to the back and whispered, "Em, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just feeling very nauseated and been vomiting."

He sat back on his seat again. "Okay then but if you need anything just call me."

"Aaron it's okay but I will. I love you."

"Me too I'll talk to you soon. Bye." He said and then hung up.

"She must be exceptional."

"Yes she is." He replied. "Garcia, what else do they have in common?"

"They're all blondes same height. They're all honor roll students. They don't party."

"They were all abducted from movie theaters."

"So the Unsub must work on a theater or he watches their moves."

As soon as they landed they reported to where Hotch had sent them. While Garcia, Ashley, and him reported to the Police Department.

"I thought your team was bigger." The Sheriff said.

"Yes but they're at the crime scene and at the movie theater asking questions."

"Miranda Roberts 16, went missing Monday evening. Britney Lambert 16, went missing Tuesday evening, Patricia Khellinger 16, went missing Wednesday evening. Rosalind Pike 16, went missing Thursday evening." Ashley said reading from the file.

"All of their bodies have been disposed in different areas all over town. He keeps them for a few hours and then kills them, dumps the body and then he abducts someone else." Hotch added.

The rest of the team arrived.

"Hotch, he rapes his victims."

"It seems that this isn't sex trafficking. He's doesn't keep them for no more than 24 hours and we got less than 10 hours before he kills someone."

Hotch asked the sheriff if he could talk to the ME. They talked to him and he showed them that they were tied from the hands and poisoned them.

They talked a little bit more about the crimes and were working on the profile.

"We are ready to give the profile." Hotch said getting up from the table.

They gave the profile to the cops. Garcia helped them to work and look for him. An hour later, Garcia found someone and sent his address to their tablets.

When they got there they heard a girl screaming. He tried to avoid been arrested.

"You're lucky I'm not a 120 pound sixteen year old." She said pushing him against the wall and arresting him while Hotch told him his Miranda Rights.

"No he's lucky my Pennsylvania Petite is pregnant because she would have kicked his butt to Africa." Morgan said entering the Police Department.

"Yeah he's a lucky guy but not enough to what's going to happen to him in jail when the rest of the inmates find out why he's there."

They grabbed their things from the hotel and were ready to head back home. He couldn't wait to be home with his family.

~CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM~

She was angry. She couldn't believe Strauss denied two more months of leave of absence! She called the only person that she trusted.

"Aaron she denied it." She said not even letting him finished his usual 'hey.'

"Did she give you a reason to why?"

"No."

"You're really angry right?"

"Yes she's lucky I'm at home."

"I can see that look out for the positive. You can go back to work."

"What do you mean?"

"To kick some butt but on the negative you're going stinky and grouchy but simply you don't care."

She laughed. "Hmm. Let's see where you sleep tonight because stinky is taking over the bed. Why are you so secretive?"

He chuckled. "I guess Jack can give me some space in his busy schedule. There's a crowd here that thinks that my personal life is there business when it's really not and since you just went on and on and didn't let me tell you the good news."

"What good news Babe? I need those ASAP."

"Yeah I figured you would need good news ASAP. I'm heading home."

"See you soon Babe! Now that's beautiful news!"

"Yes and try not go nuts it isn't good for you or me. Bye." He said.

She laughed. She knew he was trying so hard not to spill out the beans about the baby. She was almost asleep when Hotch opened the front door.

"Hey you." She said from the sofa.

He walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was watching a movie and was falling asleep but didn't want to go to bed."

"Hmm. Okay now it's time for you to go."

They headed towards their bedroom. "Jack stayed with Jess. We're alone."

"I've noticed but you have to sleep. You look tired."

The next day Emily woke up by the smell of coffee and pancakes.

"Those smell good."

"Good because you're going to sit down and eat."

After breakfast and washing the dishes they were talking about baby names with A when Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner."

She knew that it was another case for him and the team.

"So Aaron can I call my parents and let them know?"

"Yes. So when are we telling the team?"

"We can let them know as soon as you get back from the case."

"Okay then." He gave her a kiss and walked to the door.

She opened her laptop and connected to the internet and looked up for names with an A for girl. She didn't know why but she felt that she was having a girl. Her phone began to ring.

"Emily, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier but I had no cell phone reception."

"Hello Mom! I called you to inform you that you're going to be a grandma and that I got married!"

"I'm going to be a grandma! That's wonderful news! But wait who did you marry?"

"Aaron Hotchner!"

"He's a nice man. I must admit that he was the man I wanted you to marry but he had Haley but now you two are together!"

"Mom!" Emily smiled at that admission. "How's Daddy?"

"You're Dad. Ugh he's not being following the Doctor's order. He's not here at the moment and I have no idea where he is."

"Oh Mom he must be somewhere were they sell liquor."

"Yes I know. My beautiful little girl I am so proud of you! I love you!"

"I love you too Mom!" She hung up with her mother.

She began to talk to her baby telling her believing the baby was a she that Daddy, Mommy and big brother loved her so much and they were waiting for her. It was only a matter of days and her three months of leave of absence ended. She knew that the team would love her baby and protect her or he at whatever cost that's why they were a family and family stuck together no matter what.

* * *

**_How did you like the chapter? Please read and REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's another chapter to my story. Hope you all like this new chapter!**_

**Chapter Five**

Hotch was working on the profile when his phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron. My parents were in an accident! I'm flying to Italy!"

"I need for you to calm down first."

"Aaron I already bought the tickets and I'm about to board the plane."

He shook his head. "Please don't chop off their heads!"

They hung up the phone and he was about dial a number when his phone rang again.

"Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner I heard the terrible news! How is Emily doing?"

"She's about to fly to Italy. I was going to call you Director to ask you permission if I could go."

"Yes of course. What about your team?"

"They are working on the Cincinnati case at the moment. I can leave someone in charge of the case."

"That's fine to me just let Strauss know."

"Yes Sir. Thank you!" He said and ended the call. "Rossi, I need for you to step up. I have to fly out of the country. Please keep focused in the case. That little girl needs you! That's an order!"

With that he left and when he arrived at the airport he bought his ticket. It was a long flight but he was finally there.

When he entered the hospital Emily was in an empty room curled.

"Emily!"

She looked up and got up and went straight to him.

"My Daddy is in a comma!"

"I'm sorry Baby! Have you eaten something?"

"I'm not hungry!" She was still clanged to him.

"You need to eat something!"

"Not right now!"

"Hi Aaron it would had been nice if we had seen each other again in another circumstance."

"Yes I know."

"Please call me Elizabeth we are family know."

"Can we leave now?"

"You and your Mom can go!"

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Emily said clinging more to him.

"I'll get going and call me if you need anything."

They walked holding hands to the nurse station to ask where the Doctor was.

"Em it isn't good for you or the baby."

"I can't afford to close my eyes and if I do when I open them I might lose you!"

He knew it would be tough in the following days. Out of the pocket of his suit he got crackers out and handed them to Emily.

"You need to eat if not for you for the baby!"

"I'm not hungry Aaron!"

He stopped walking. "Emily!"

"Don't Emily me Aaron!"

"I'm not trying to Emily you. I'm just trying to understand but you're not letting me!"

"I'm sorry Aaron!"

He got closer to her and gave her a hug. "I know Baby! Let's get this done so we can go to the hotel and you to rest!"

After they talked to the Doctor they walked into Mr. Prentiss room.

"Hey Daddy you have to wake up soon so you can meet your grandbaby. Dad, I don't want to lose you. Please wake up." Emily said and then gave him a kiss and they left the room.

He noticed that she was really tensed and he squeezed her hand letting her know he was right there for her. They arrived at the hotel and he woke her up slowly without alarming her.

"It wasn't a dream right?" Emily asked when she woke up and Hotch only shook his head.

~CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM~

She wanted to scream not so good words to the drunk driver but remembered that she was the daughter of a U.S. Ambassador and likewise behave like a lady and the fact that she was not on U.S. territory. She felt Aaron's hand holding her hand. She needed to be strong for her and her baby and her mother.

They got down of the taxi and walked inside the hotel and walked to the lobby to ask for their room.

"Emily, you need to rest!" Aaron said.

"I don't want to close my eyes."

He guided her to the bed and told her to rest part of her wanted to fight him but she didn't had the strength.

One day passed there was no change. Second day passed there was no change. Third day passed there was no change. Fourth day Emily woke up by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Yes. We will be there. Thank you!" he said ending the phone call and turned to Emily, "Baby, good news your Dad is awake."

She got up and put on her shoes and got ready to head out to the hospital.

When they got there he was already waiting for her.

"Where's my beautiful daughter?"

"Here she is!"

"Your Mama told the news." He looked at Hotch, "you young man you take care of my little girl."

"Yes Sir."

"There was no need for you to come all the way over here Emily."

"Dad, I wanted to do it. But now knowing you will be okay I'll then get going."

"Emily there's no sightseeing?"

"Dad it wasn't a vacation."

"I know sorry bad joke."

"Yes a really bad joke."

They left the hospital to go to the hotel and pack their things to go back home.

"You're serious. What happened?"

"Strauss called me. She's really angry that you talked to the Director and she's angry that the team is off while I'm in Italy with you. She wants to talk to us."

Emily rolled her eyes and Hotch laughed. They bought their tickets and boarded their long flight home. As the plane landed Hotch called Strauss and she told them to come by. When they got to the BAU they went straight to Strauss office.

"Agent Hotchner we need to talk about you and Agent Prentiss status."

"That's not necessary Ma'am. I left a copy of my status in your office." She said handing the manila folder to Aaron.

"How is it that I am not informed Agent Hotchner?"

"If you weren't informed of it I have no idea and Hotch didn't know of it. It was a last minute decision."

"May I ask who approved it?"

"Yes it was approved by the Director of the FBI."

"Your parents seem to have a lot of connections."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes you being the daughter of Diplomats!"

"I don't need for my parents to wave their connections for me." She said, "the day we got married I came by and left the papers the court had given me and the Director called me and Aaron to his office."

After everything was said and done they left Strauss office. Hotch and Emily went home and tried to adjust to the time change.

"Aaron, I'm hungry." Emily said.

He asked what she wanted to eat but she didn't know. She surely knew pizza and burgers were out of the equation. Most of everything Hotch said she said no.

"What about peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Hotch asked giving up.

"No. Yes but without the jelly."

He started walking towards the kitchen and prepared the sandwiches and took one to her but just as she got it and smelled it she run to the restroom.

He laughed and when she got out they exchanged sandwiches and she could tolerate the smell of the jelly. Emily wasn't so happy that mostly everything made her nauseated.

"Aaron, I miss Jack all of this days."

"I know I called Jess and asked her if she could bring him tonight."

That statement made her day knowing that Jack was on his way and how much Hotch knew and loved her.

* * *

**_What did you think? Soon the team will now the big news! Please read and REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So hello people! Here's another chapter to my story. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday but I forgot. Hope you'all enjoy!**_

**Chapter Six**

The next day, Emily, Hotch and Jack were enjoying the day at the park before he was called out to work. Jack had wanted to go to the park for some time and decorating the baby's room and trying to keep Emily away from the fresh paint was chaotic. They had just found out that they were expecting a girl through a blood test.

Aaron and Emily were sitting under a tree watching Jack in the swings.

"Aaron, she's moving!" Em said and grab Aaron's hand and put his hands in her belly. "Can you feel her?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling just a little tired and hungry."

Jack came running towards them. "Daddy, I'm hungry!"

"Okay then let's go and get something to eat." He said getting up and helping Emily get up.

Jack massaged Emily's belly and smiled and kissed the belly, "she's kicking me I think she's hungry too!"

Hotch laughed while Emily moved closer to Hotch. He felt her mood change immediately.

"What is it Em?"

"I feel like if someone's watching us. I don't like it Aaron." She whispered.

"Let's go." Aaron said and they started walking towards their car.

When he opened the SUV so Emily and Jack could get in out of the corner of his eye he saw only a woman running. He got inside the SUV.

"Where do you want to go and eat?"

"Subway!" Jack and Emily said at the same time.

"Okay Subway it is then."

They drove to the nearest Subway. There weren't many customers which was a good thing.

"What do you want to do next Jack?" Emily asked.

"I don't know."

"What if we go and see a movie buddy?"

He thought about it and then nodded. After they finished eating they headed towards the movie theater. They had to checked all the movies that were showing and which one was appropriate for Jack.

While Hotch waited in line he would catch glimpses of Jack and Emily laughing and talking away. They walked towards him.

"Hey. There's a long line."

"I know but he's really excited."

She gave him a kiss and that surprised him but deep down he liked it.

"Ew." Jack said.

They both laughed. Jack simply hugged Emily. Hotch knew that the only other male person he could share Emily with was Jack.

They watched the movie and went to a frozen yogurt place and headed back home. While Jack was watching cartoons and Hotch and Emily were sitting down in the couch relaxing.

"Em, do you think we should let the baby sleep in her own bedroom?" he asked.

He looked at her only to find out that she was asleep.

"Jack, lower the volume. Mama is sleeping."

"Okay Daddy."

Few minutes later he looked at his watch and it was Jack's bedtime.

"Jack, go and put on your pajamas."

Jack turned off the TV and headed towards his room and at that moment Em woke up.

"Hello my sleeping beauty."

"Hello to you my prince charming."

"Come on get up so you can sleep in the bed more comfortable."

"Aaron, do you know who was watching us earlier today?"

"No Em."

He helped her get up and walked towards Jack room to tug him in.

"Daddy, I don't understand why are you decorating the other room when this apartment is so small."

Emily and Hotch looked at each other. "I don't know but we can figure it tomorrow okay buddy?"

"Okay."

~CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM~

It was four in the morning that she was awaken by Hotch's phone ringing. They still hadn't let the team know about her pregnancy.

"Hotchner." He said getting up. "I will be there soon call the rest of the team."

"Is it another case Aaron?"

"Yes. I don't know at what time I might be back though."

"Yeah, I know about that."

He gave her a kiss. "Please, don't be picking things you shouldn't be doing."

After he left she went back to sleep and when she woke up Jack was besides her.

"Good morning Mama."

"Good morning to you Jack. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want pancakes."

"Then pancakes it is for my handsome little prince!"

Emily and Jack got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen still in pajamas. She got everything ready to make pancakes.

Her phone began to ring. "Hey."

"I don't know when I'll be back home."

"Well, Jack and me are making pancakes and will see what we do afterwards. Probably more crafts for the baby's room. Are you on the jet?"

"Hmm you're making me hungry and missing you already. Yes but I'll call you when I have my space. "

"Babe, you know that you said that out loud and they're dying to know who you're talking with. Yeah me too you want to talk with Jack?"

"Yes to both."

Emily passed the phone to Jack and continued preparing the pancakes.

"Yes Daddy I will."

Jack gave back the phone to Emily. "Bye. I'll be waiting for your call then."

They finished preparing their pancakes and were enjoying it with apple juice. Hotch had been working on the case for three days. Her phone began to ring.

"Hey we just solved the case we are on our way to the hotel to pick up our things and we take off in forty minutes. What are you doing?"

"I'm watching a movie with Jack and it isn't Finding Nemo and eating popcorn. Do you have company."

"Yes I do. Are you really eating popcorn or Jack is?"

"Ha yes me and Jack. This little girl likes popcorn just like her Mama."

He chuckled. "Don't be so smug you might end up watching Finding Nemo."

"Laugh all you want but I'll get my pay off."

She was still on the line with Hotch when she signaled Jack to turn off the TV they were leaving. She passed the phone to Jack so he would distract him while she went to turn on the SUV. When they got to the BAU Emily and Jack were waiting in the roundtable room for the team to arrive. Jack had to go to the restroom. She was sitting down not looking at the door.

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked and the team entering the room.

"We have news for you." Hotch said from the doorway.

Hotch walked up to Emily and gave her a kiss. Everyone was in shock.

"Guys, I'm legally a Hotchner." She said showing off her left hand. "And we are expecting a little Hotchner."

"No wonder when I told you that Petite and I were having another child you just smiled and said congratulations. Now I'll say the same." Morgan said.

"So you kept us in the dark!" JJ added.

"Hey don't bite your tongue. You kept us in the dark for one whole year but don't worry we knew it all along." Emily said holding hands with Aaron.

JJ had no viable answer to return. Hotch and Emily high fived each other.

The team were shocked that they were together with the exception of Dave that guessed that it was Emily all along. Jack came running inside and went to stand in between Hotch and Emily and killed the adult conversation.

"Uncle Dave, I'm going to be a big brother!"

"Yes I know." Dave said and looking at Hotch, "seems like someone might have some competition."

Emily and Hotch explained about the Skype sessions. After their first Skype session that they had and Jack heard they made a promise not to do it when Hotch wasn't home. The team was happy for them. To see Hotch and Jack happy made her happy.

* * *

**_What did you all think? Did you like how the team found out? Please read and REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So people here's another chapter...there's only three more chapters left...so hope you enjoy this one!**_

**Chapter Seven**

"So tell me Aaron, who made the first move?" Dave asked mischievously from the seat right in front of Hotch's desk.

Hotch glared at him but didn't respond.

"Hmm that glare tells me more than your words and I presume Emily made the first move."

"I'm not having this conversation with you Dave."

"Ouch he's touchy today."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"G-Man, Miami PD called me there's another child is missing."

"Garcia, get the roundtable room ready."

Garcia walked out the office as soon as possible. Few minutes later Hotch and Rossi walked out of Hotch's office.

"Hey to the roundtable room now!" Hotch said stopping in the middle of the catwalk.

"This is Micaela Brown she went missing yesterday morning."

"Garcia, that's a newborn. How can the baby go missing?"

"The mother says that she was walking towards her car when someone snatched the baby from her arms." She switched the photo and looked away. "And today Ileana Goldsmith went missing. The mother was walking to the store when her baby was snatched from her arms."

Hotch got up from the chair. "Wheels up in twenty so hurry."

They got on the jet and discussed the case.

"Garcia, might it be possible it's family."

"Morgan, the children resemble each other. They are blonde blue eyed and snatched from their mother's arms in a store parking lot. It's the same store. How could it be family?" Garcia stated.

"When we land I want Garcia to report to the Police Department, Morgan and Emily go to latest victim's family Reid and Dave go and talk to the owner of the store while JJ and me will go with the other family."

"Hotch, their both single mothers."

"Yes and one of them has an eight year old."

"Why do you want me to go there Hotch?"

"The child followed the person who abducted the little girl." Reid stated.

As soon as they got there they all went to their assigned duties. JJ and Hotch knocked on the door.

"We're with the FBI. I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Morgan."

"I said everything to the police."

"Can we come in?" JJ asked.

"Yes." She said and opened the door widely for them to enter. "I didn't see her face but I remember she said that she was going to kill me if I looked at her."

"Did you notice anything in particular?" Hotch asked but there was no answer. He stepped a step back and let JJ take over.

"I know this is really difficult for you."

"Do you really?" she replied sarcastically.

"Yes. I almost lost my husband and child in the same day. My husband almost died in the bank explosion and the robbers used my husband and son as hostages. So I know what you feel."

She understood and began to talk about what she remembered and they left to the Police Department.

"What do you got?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"The boy said that it was a lady and said he would kill his Mommy if he saw her face and said that she had a nurse uniform and pink shoes. He got the three last numbers of license plate. We put on a BOLO."

"It got to be the same person."

The day passed without any leads nor possible candidates and it was getting late.

"Everybody to the hotel we need to rest."

When they got to the hotel everyone went to their own rooms.

"Aaron, we are going to catch her and save those babies."

"I know." He said looking away.

"Hey, we are doing okay the baby and me. I'm sure Jack is having a blast with Jessica. Come let's sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day.

She knew him too well. She knew what was bothering him the most.

~CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM~

It was a bad morning at the Police Station there was no leads and they were getting exasperated.

"Someone called and said that they saw someone carrying two little girls and the same description the kid gave."

"Do you have an address?"

"Yes Sir I sent them to your phones."

"Emily and JJ you stay here."

She didn't like the idea of staying behind. What happened to kicking butt?

"So you didn't tell us Em how you two hook up." Garcia said leaving behind her laptop and walking towards JJ and Em.

"Oh. Boy." She said and looked away. "The night before I left to Spain I went to Aaron's apartment and told him that I was leaving. He didn't want me to leave. I told him I wanted to spend the night with him. That's the night we created our baby. The following day I left him a note and I left when he was still sleeping."

"That's all?" JJ asked.

"Yes that's all and I called him when I was on the plane to Spain."

"What did you when you found out and when did you know you were pregnant?" Garcia questioned.

"I found out at exactly a month while I was in Spain as soon as I found out I called Aaron and he told me they had just solved a case and were on their way home. I didn't want to tell him I was pregnant over the phone or by Skype so I flew home."

"Wait a second you've been in DC all this time?" JJ questioned.

"Yes."

"When did you get married?" Garcia questioned.

"The next day that I came home and only Jack and Jess knew about it."

"Your parents know?"

"Yes they knew before they had their accident in Italy. I called Aaron telling him I was flying to Italy but I had no idea the Director had called him next thing I know he's at the hospital in Italy."

"How do you know the Director?"

"He used to work for my Mother when I was a girl."

The interrogation ended when the team entered the Police Department with the babies.

She almost went crazy when she saw Aaron carry the baby. She immediately touched her belly knowing her baby would have the best father ever and one cute one too.

Minutes later the mothers were there to pick up their babies. She was ready to go home to take a break and see Jack. She missed him so much.

They had just taken off.

"The husband didn't know anything about it." Hotch stated.

"But why did she do it?" JJ asked.

"She had lost her twins and didn't want for the husband to walk out on her." Morgan answered.

"So she wanted to pass on the babies as hers. The only thing she didn't count was on the fact that the little boy ran after her and got part of her license plate."

"Let get this clear. We were the last persons to know about your marriage and baby?" Garcia asked.

Hotch and Emily looked at each other.

"Do we really have to answer because this baby and I are really tired and I want to sleep." She rested her head in Aaron's shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Yes." Hotch answered.

"No wonder why Hotch didn't want to do something in his apartment saying it was too little." JJ said.

"JJ, you're acting like Reid did when the rest of the team supposedly found out I was alive." Emily said opening her eyes. "Besides, if you had been paying attention to Jack's talks you would had found out sooner about it."

"Reid what did Jack said?" Morgan asked.

"What date?"

"It was the day of the party to Ashley at Dave's house." Aaron stated with a smile in his face.

"He said, 'Dad, I wish Mama was here. I miss her.' He walked to the same direction he had come from."

"So he was talking about Em." Garcia said.

"He spilled out the beans and we didn't even notice." Reid said.

"You're supposed to be the profiler and a child beat you Dr. Reid? How many PhD's do you have again?" Emily asked.

Everyone laughed. When the plane landed they all went straight to their cars and headed home.

* * *

**_What did you all think? Please read and leave a REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**So HI people! Sorry I haven't posted but too much things to do so little time but here's a chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Where's Emily?" Reid asked as he saw Hotch enter the BAU.

"She hasn't been feeling well. She was up all night hugging the toilet."

"I didn't need that information." Morgan said.

"So you already know what you're expecting? Did the baby let you know this time if she's a girl or a boy or still shy?" Rossi asked.

"The baby is a girl."

Garcia walked towards them with a lot of folders in her hands.

"I've got another case for you guys." She said giving one to each. "Raleigh PD called me. They think they have a serial killer in their hands."

"The Unsub abducts his victims from all over the city but their all brunettes."

"He kills them after keeping them for two days."

Hotch got up from his chair and walked to the door, "wheels up in thirty."

He called Emily. "Hey, how are you feeling? I'm just letting you know that we are leaving to Raleigh on a case."

"I'm doing the same. I called Jess and asked her if she could pick up Jack from school today."

"Okay. I got to go call you tonight."

"I'll be waiting for your call."

They were all on the jet just waiting for him. As he sat on his seat they started discussing the case.

"He waits one day after he dumps the body to abduct someone else." JJ said.

"Yes and he dumps them in similar places." Morgan added.

"Garcia, do they have something in common?"

"From what I can gather the only common thing is that they are all brunettes and between the ages of 24 through 28."

"There's Monica Gonzalez 24 a Hispanic, Agnes Szabo 28 a Hungarian, Ariane Dupont 26 French and Aubrey McHenry an English women." Reid stated.

"They're all from different nationality." JJ added.

"They all have their wombs removed."

"There's no sign of rape."

When they arrived at the airport they headed straight away to the Police Department.

"Hello you must be Agent Hotchner."

"Yes and this is my team SSA David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA's Derek and Jennifer Morgan." Hotch said pointing to each of them as he said their names.

They started working on the profiles. The team had been working on the case all day long and was getting dark already.

"Let's head out to the hotel. We all need some rest and tomorrow we can think clearly."

When he got to his hotel room he dialed Emily's phone.

"Hey sleeping beauty how have you been feeling all day long?"

"I am very nauseated. Jack has been very helpful. I feel so awful at how I treated Jess. I called and apologized to her."

"What happened?"

"When she came to drop off Jack I could smell her perfume and I just ran away. Her perfume is one of my favorites Aaron. She said goodbye from the door."

"Baby, she understands it's not something you're doing voluntarily. The team misses you and so do I."

"Aw I miss you all too. You want to talk to Jack?"

"Yes please."

After talking to the two most important people in his life Aaron went to sleep. He knew that the next day was going to be a hard one.

Another day that had gone by they had an idea about the Unsub and he had just dumped a body. So they decided to give the profile to the public. They knew that the Unsub was male probably he was impotent that's why he would take their wombs and keep them as souvenirs or maybe his mother had abandoned him as a baby.

They had been working on the case closely. Garcia had been looking for information and they found their Unsub. Garcia had sent them his address and they arrested him before he could kill his victim. His mother had abandoned him when he was small. They all packed their things and went home.

~CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM~

It was Friday a little bit after 4pm and for Emily and Jack it had been the longest week without Hotch. She was deep in thought that when the doorbell rang she didn't hear it but saw Jack speed to open it.

"Jack remember what your Dad and I have been teaching you?"

"Never to open the door before asking who it is." He said turning back to face the door, "May I ask who's this?"

"Jack, it's me Beth."

"Now you can open the door."

Emily felt bad as soon as Beth noticed her round belly.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm eight months pregnant."

"Oh congratulations I just came to say goodbye to Jack."

"I'll let you talk."

"No you can stay. Jack I'm going to another country for a few months. I got transferred to the London office."

Jack had a lot of questions but couldn't get them out because he started crying and hugged her.

"Bye Beth!"

"Bye Jack."

She was trying so very hard but she was feeling nauseated but couldn't take it any longer and went to the restroom. Few minutes she came back again.

"I'm sorry but in this week I started having the nausea and vomit again."

"It's okay. Do you know what are you having?"

"Yes it's a girl."

"I have to go now. Bye."

Beth left and Emily had to go to the restroom again. Jack walked to the kitchen sink and got the air refreshener and sprayed put it back in its place and walked to Aaron's and Emily's room and waited in the bed. He had prepared her side of the bed so she could relax.

Two hours later she was woken up by the phone ringing and Jack answered and quietly walked to the door.

"Hey are you feeling better?"

"No. Not really. You didn't tell me that she was coming."

"I'm sorry but when she called we were working on the profile."

"I saw her expression when she noticed me. Aaron she still loves you."

"Emily, that's not the reason she's transferring. Her Mom died and she totally surprised me by calling me and when she asked if she could see Jack I told him you were with you she knew that we were together."

"Oh now I understand more why she came by to see Jack."

"So Strauss called me after lunch saying you were being rude."

"Let's see she enter my house telling me what to do in my own place. Her perfume almost made me puke in her. All I said to her was at the job she can tell me what to do but at my house are my rules. She then tells me that she won't approve any more of leave of absence. Aaron, I can't control it anymore and I get up but I didn't have enough time to go to the restroom and I puke there."

"I can only imagine her face."

"Thank goodness Jess came by and helped me clean. Strauss had the look like if she wanted to puke and Jess looked at her told her if she puked there she wasn't cleaning she would do it herself. The Director was stunned by Jess's comment."

"Strauss told me about a promotion."

"Yes I was promoted to Unit Chief by the very own Director and he approved of my two months starting not this Monday but the following."

He quieted her with a kiss. "Let's watch a movie. I'll make popcorn."

Emily called Jack so he could bring the movie cart and between them they chose a movie.

"Please tell me it's not Finding Nemo."

Emily got the box and show it to Hotch, "no it's not."

Emily loved it when Hotch was home. She found it crazy to believe that they were actually together after what seemed to her long and now expecting his child. To believe that she almost left DC without seeing him. That would had been crazy.

"What are you thinking?"

"If it weren't because I overheard your conversation with Rossi I would had left DC and not knowing you weren't with Beth anymore."

* * *

**_What did you think of this chapter? Please read and review! I would really appreciated it if I had some feedback._**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Hi again! Yep I'm posting another chapter while I have time. Please enjoy. **

**Chapter Nine**

_Present Day. Emily and baby at the hospital._

He couldn't believe that he had his little girl in his arms. Jess had come and met Aiyana taking Jack with her. There was a knock on the door.

"A bird told me that my Girl had a baby!"

"Dad you're supposed to be resting."

"It's the same thing I said to him but he's too stubborn."

"I had to come and meet my granddaughter."

Hotch handed the baby to Mr. Prentiss.

"Emily, she has your expressive eyes."

"You think? I might guessed that she looks like her Dad."

"No. I'm sorry Aaron my girl is gorgeous." Mrs. Prentiss said.

"I can't argue with that because I know she is."

"Hey stop it you're making me blush."

After a few more minutes Emily's parents left leaving them alone. Hotch sat next to Emily and positioned the baby in between Emily's legs and they were just looking at their daughter. They were interrupted by Hotch's phone ringing.

"Hotchner."

"Hey how come Garcia could meet her first?"

"Morgan, what are you talking about?" he asked like if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play coy with me. Garcia sent us all the picture of the baby."

"Morgan, are you jealous?"

"No. Well, what if I am?"

"That's why I kicked her out telling her you guys needed her. When you come back home we can get together. Now get to work!"

Hotch hung up the phone.

"I guess they didn't like Garcia's rubbing it in their faces that she got to meet her first."

"Yes and I can bet that they won't let her hold her that day."

"I'm washing my hands." Emily said.

"I am too. I don't want to be inside that mess."

The baby began to fuss.

"I think she might be hungry."

Later in the day the Doctor entered the room and checked Emily said that everything looked okay that he would be checking her tomorrow at the same time and he left the room.

He noticed that Emily was ready to go home and he did too.

_One more day in this hospital and I'll be going crazy_ Hotch thought. It was their third day in the hospital early in the morning. The Doctor entered the room and checked Emily once again and told them they could leave the hospital.

After the Doctor left Hotch's phone rang.

"Hey Dave, you guys got home already? We are leaving the hospital. We could probably get together tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Have you seen Ashley? She's not here. Aaron she left me."

"She was here two days ago. I'm sorry to hear that but I said to you many times that you were pushing her away with your ideas."

"I know you don't have to tell me twice. What can I do now? She's not answering my phone calls. She left me a note saying she needs time."

"Now is the time for you to wait. You didn't give her the space nor the opportunity to let that sink in."

"I don't need a sermon Aaron. I got to go."

"Okay so are you coming to my house tomorrow night?"

"And miss meeting my Goddaughter? Man, you're crazy. I'll handle the dinner you just put the house."

"Okay then."

Hotch hung up. "She left."

"I would if you had acted like him."

"I'm so glad I am not."

She laughed. "Come on let's get home. I just want my own bed."

~CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM~

Emily was happy to be finally home. Jack had been an excellent helper. He would watch her while she was doing something else and Hotch was outside.

They were getting everything ready for the team to come. Jack was helping Emily clean and watched over Aiyana.

The first to arrive was Dave. To Emily he looked depressed but it wasn't anybody else's fault but his. Clearly he didn't need for someone to tell him that. They put the food in the table and waited for everyone to arrive.

As everyone began to arrive everyone kept passing Aiyana like a hot potato. As Hotch had said they weren't allowing Garcia to carry her.

"You're being not so good to me."

"Ha Garcia don't bite your tongue you were the one who met her first and had the courage to sent us the picture to rub it in our faces." JJ said.

"Mommy, don't say that to her that sounds bad." Henry said to her.

"Sorry P I won't do it again."

Derek who was carrying Aiyana got sat in the sofa so Henry could see the baby.

"Pretty baby Daddy."

"I know."

"When will I meet my own sister?"

"I don't know I just hope really soon." JJ answered.

Derek then passed the baby to Garcia. Few minutes later they all started to get their meals and they noticed that Dave wasn't eating much.

"He really misses her." Em said.

"I know." JJ retorted back.

"I know you're talking about me. I know it was my fault I should had been more understanding but hearing her every night cry herself to sleep when the pregnancy test came out negative it tore my heart. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling her that she would be better without me."

"Dave, now you're both miserable." Derek said.

"Have you talked to her?" Garcia questioned.

"She won't answer my phone calls. I'm desperate and I don't know what to do."

JJ got up from the table and walked to where Dave was sitting and hit him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"When a woman tells you that she needs space she's telling you that she needs reassurance not for you to let her walk away. So what are you waiting for?"

She walked to the swing and got Aiyana out and sat on the sofa. Everyone was so quiet. Dave just got up and left.

"I think we need to go to the Doctor."

"Is she okay?" Em asked all scared.

"Not her it's me. I'm having contractions. Derek get your busy body here now!"

"Don't worry we can take care of Henry." Hotch said.

Hotch and Emily stayed behind, Dave went to look for Ashley before he lost her forever while the rest of the team went to the hospital with JJ.

"Jack it's time for you to go to bed. You know what you have to do." Emily called out.

"I want my Mommy." Henry said rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy had to go to the Doctor so he could bring your baby sisters."

"What about Daddy?"

"Daddy went with Mommy to make sure everything was alright." Emily replied as she picked him up.

She walked to Jack's room and from the closet she got one of Jack old pajamas and explained that he was going to stay with Jack that if he was scared he could go to their room.

"I'm a big boy. I'm not scared." Henry replied.

_Hmm you seem to be like your Dad. Oh boy poor JJ!_ Emily thought as she was taking him a bath and putting on the pajamas. She read to Jack and Henry the story of the star and both of them fell asleep right away.

She got out of the room quietly.

"Dave texted me while you were reading to the boys. He got to her before it was too late."

"That's good." She said looking at her phone, "Morgan just texted me the babies and Mom are doing good. He will call tomorrow morning to check on Henry."

"I don't know what I would had done if I would had lost you!" he said giving her a hug. She knew that she was safe in his arms and that's what counted.

* * *

**_What did you think? So I'll keep you guessing for next and last chapter! _**

**_PS: This chapter follows chapter one. (I tried to do it like on CM season 6 were Hotch and Morgan get wet)._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people this is my last chapter to my story...have fun!**_

**Chapter 10**

_Two years later_

They were discussing the case as they were walking to the Stafford Police Department.

"Hotch, tell me you didn't forget today's date."

"No I didn't why JJ?" Hotch answered with a mere smile.

"Emily texted me that you weren't answering her phone calls and I explained that your phone died and you left your car charger in your car back at Quantico." JJ replied.

They were greeted by a pretty lady. "You must be Agent Hotchner." The Detective said.

"Yes and this are Agent Jennifer Morgan, Agent Rossi, Agent Derek Morgan and Dr. Reid."

"I'm Detective Bouvier thank you for coming so fast. I'm lousy with names. I'm sorry if I have to ask for your names again."

Hotch noticed that JJ eyed Morgan suspiciously. They started working on the case. He noticed that the Detective seemed to forget everybody else's name except his and the team noticed too. The phone rang and he looked at his watch.

He put the phone in speaker. "Garcia, talk you're on speaker."

"Sir your wife is on the line."

"Garcia, put her through."

"Aaron Hotchner, you forgot about today."

"No I didn't. If I'm not mistaken your gift should be arriving just about now."

They all heard the doorbell ring. "Okay what is this?"

"Open the box Em."

"What Am I supposed to do with these keys?"

"Those are the keys to your new home Em. It's the home that specifically wasn't for sale."

He could see everyone was perplexed.

"Babe, I don't even have the words to oh boy Oh boy oh boy."

"Em, what's happening?"

"My water just broke. The twins are almost out and what about the kids?"

He ordered JJ to call Anderson to go back and stay there until Jess came by. Dave was already calling Jess.

"You don't need to tell me I know what I got to do. Go your wife needs you right now."

"Thank you Dave."

Hotch left in a hurry and got there just when they were getting her out of the ambulance into the hospital.

"Hey I'm here."

"Aaron, again you get out of a case."

"I would do anything for you and our kids Em."

"I know."

They passed her to a room where five minutes later the Doctor in charged checked her and said that it was time. They were going to start preparing the room.

Twelve hours later they welcomed a boy Emmett and a girl Edlyn.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. How are the babies?"

"They are doing great." He said as he watched them. "Em, you make me so immensely happy."

"You make me happy. That sounds a lot like a script from an eighteenth century book Aaron."

He chuckled.

"Have you been reading about a Mr. Darcy because you certainly are one hundred percent better."

"You might be a little biased Em."

He started texting the team with Em's phone, _hey it's me Aaron we have two healthy kids._ JJ replied back, _so happy for you guys we will meet them when we get back. Ha Dave had to go back too Ashley was having labor pains too so you might see him there._

"What's happening?"

"Ashley is about to have the triplets."

Emily just smiled, "I just hope Dave doesn't faint during the delivery."

~CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM~

Emily just wanted to be in the comfort of her own home.

"Hey so probably we could start moving to our new house." Hotch said.

"Yes I'd love that but with a running toddler and now two newborn babies it would be a difficult task to do."

"We ask the team I mean if they are in town to help us move our things I don't think they wouldn't mind."

"That would be great. Call Jess to see how are the kids doing."

She felt so tired and her eyes were closing but she wanted to wait to see how her kids were doing first.

"They are fine. Jess says that Aiyana keeps asking for Dadda. You try to sleep and don't try to fight it. Come on close your eyes."

She did. She closed her eyes and dozed off and when she woke up two hours later she was hungry and alone. She kept thinking were Hotch might be when the door opened and Jack appeared with food in his hands and then Aaron with Aiyana in his arms.

"This is for you Mama." Jack said handing her the bag of food and he went to meet his brother and sister.

"Mama." Aiyana said clapping hands.

Two days later she was released from the hospital she was glad that she was in the comfort of her own home. It was difficult to tend to a toddler and two newborns but she thought they were doing good so far.

The team came back home from working on the case and were glad to help out while they were moving. They started right away. The only ones not doing anything were Emily and Ashley and that was because they wouldn't let them help out. Neither Emily nor Ashley liked being on the sidelines. Jack wanted to help out but little Aiyana would start crying when she didn't see him so Hotch sent him back.

Aiyana would shake her head and said no when the twins would start crying.

Ashley and Emily would keep the older kids by putting a DVD in the portable DVD player.

After two days of moving and arranging the furniture the guys went to pick up something to eat while the ladies arrange everything to eat outside.

"You would had seen the Detective's face when Garcia said 'your wife is on the line' she almost fainted." Morgan said.

"JJ pointed towards Hotch left hand." Reid added.

"Is she cute?"

"Not as much as you." Hotch added.

"I explained to her after Hotch left that it was their second anniversary and they had a toddler and the twins on the way." JJ said.

"She didn't remember any of our names but she remembered Hotch's."

"Guys you're silly but I'm happy to know that my husband is in good hands."

"Clockwise." Dave said.

"What do you know about Beth?" Morgan asked.

"She went back to London." Hotch said.

"She's married and is expecting her first child. I believe she's seven months pregnant." Emily retorted.

"Who did she marry and how do you know?" JJ questioned.

"I know because she married someone I know from my past and you wouldn't guess who."

"Please don't keep us guessing." JJ and Garcia said at the same time

"She married Clyde Easter. From what Clyde told me is that he was off that day and he saw her looking lost and he stopped to help her. When she learned that he worked for a government she left him standing there. A week later, there was a gala and he was invited and she was there."

"Ah so from there everything started?"

"Yes. She called Jack to tell him that she was staying in London but she would always be there for him that if he wanted and Aaron was willing he could go and visit her."

After a few more minutes all of them started leaving picking up trash and the tables. They said their goodbyes and thank you's and started leaving.

"JJ, Dave told me that you hit him in the arm. I'm so very thankful." Ashley said.

"Hey." Dave said.

"He had the unfortunate timing to say it. Dave now knows not to anger a very, very pregnant hormonal woman."

"Yes, never again!"

Jack started playing with Aiyana and her doll and the twins were sleeping. Hotch walked to where Emily was standing and gave her a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes. She liked that. She liked his arms around her. She liked that he showed he loved her with actions and not only with words. She felt like the most lucky girl in the whole world and he was all hers.

* * *

**_What did you think? Please read and review!_**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ADDED MY STORY AS THEIR FAVORITE AND FOLLOW MY STORY! YOU MAKE THIS SILLY GIRL DANCE!_**

**_At the moment I'm currently writing my first crossover CM/MCIS (but haven't post it) and there would be a Prentiss/HOtch ship._**


End file.
